


[Filk] Modern Major Death Eater

by Ellejabell



Category: H.M.S. Pinafore - Sullivan/Gilbert, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Filk, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell
Summary: "Gilbert and Sullivan go dark side, or, Lucius has a solo"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Filk] Modern Major Death Eater

**Author's Note:**

> A repod of [[Filk Moder Major Death Eater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127183).  
> by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer).  
> based on [Moder Major Death Eater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112684).  
> by [DelphiPsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/pseuds/DelphiPsmith).  
> 

Modern Major Death Eater

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188450677@N04/49940178563/in/dateposted-public/)

[ellejabell](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575) · [[Filk] Modern Major Death Eater](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575/filk-modern-major-death-eater)

[Download MP3 here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WI_Ex9iTGAvg8SKMTZ1jOyWsoAynlnno/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the MY TURN challenge of Voiceteam 2020.


End file.
